Demigods don't need wishes
by weasleyismyprince
Summary: A one-shot in which Annabeth says something that sounds very similar to "eye wuv yew."


_**Demigods don't need wishes**_

_**Disclaimer: The adorableness that is Rick Riodan's fandom belongs entirely to him.**_

**A short little one shot about everyone's favorite demigods. I haven't read the Percy Jackson Series since last summer (shock horror D:) and I haven't been able to get hold of any book in Rick Riodan's wonderful fandom since "The Last Olympian" so I imagine this story taking place anytime after that book so major apologies if there are any continuity issues. Hope you enjoy! **

If anyone had looked carefully they would have noticed a young couple in their late teens strolling hand in hand down the bustling cobbled streets. At first glance they could be any young teenagers, set on a mission to be pulling faces in the background of every single tourist photo. Yet if the tourists had paid close attention as they browsed leisurely through their holiday photos they would notice there was something rather different about the couple. The boy, several inches taller than his female companion had a handsome, smiling face topped with a shinning disarray of jet-black hair and eyes of the darkest green. It was hard to tell whether the young girls most striking feature was her cascade of golden curls or her stormy grey eyes. The couple both wore the same beaded style necklace, although the girls held more shimmering beads, each had a similar grey streak running through their hair but the most obvious thing was how they both shared the same elated, tender expression when they caught each others eye.

Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase ambled leisurely through the ancient streets of Rome. This was the first time the pair had been able to relax in what; the two of them felt was forever. They had made the most of the absence of serious quests and asked Chiron if they could take a vacation. He'd said yes but the two of them had already decided they would go regardless; Annabeth wanted to see the architecture and Percy just wanted to see Annabeth. It was their last day of their weeklong trip to Rome, a trip that had taken a lot of planning when it came to transportation; Zeus had warned Percy to never venture into his skies again and the two of them decided a lightening bolt through a plane would be a rather disappointing end after all they had fought to achieve. Blackjack had pleaded to fly the two of them to wherever they needed to go but somehow Percy felt that Manhattan to Rome was rather a long shot. However after several sacrifices to the Gods and Thalia having a quiet word with her father, the journey went ahead with Percy feeling only mild turbulence.

"Lets get some ice cream" Percy stated happily

"Geez, Seaweed brain we only had lunch a couple of hours ago, you're worse than Grover"

"Annabeth, as a daughter of Athena and as the smartest person I know, I am appalled that you are unaware of the fact that ice cream is the survival food of all demi-gods."

"No its not, its Ambrosia."

Percy laughed and ruffled Annabeth's shimmering curls "nice one, wisegirl" Annabeth rolled her eyes and pushed against him playfully before linking her fingers with his and adding "But I'm sure ice cream would've made Kronos far more amicable"

"Ohhh…so that was his problem, not enough ice-cream sundaes? "

"Exactly."

"Well I wish we would've known earlier, I would have saved us all a lot of trouble and saved Manhattan a bridge." They continued sharing witty retorts as they made there way through the twisting city streets.

Annabeth had said she wanted to save the trevi fountain till last and Percy, not knowing much about architecture (and wanting to stay on Annabeth's good side) agreed. Percy was sure they were almost there, he could see a vast gaggle of tourists, still large in size despite the late hour, gathered in a semi circle formation and he could hear the faint rumble of the water that gushed from the fountain. As they neared closer Percy realized he didn't need to know anything about architecture to appreciate the beauty of it. Situated at the junction of three roads, the white stonework loomed majestically above them. Percy couldn't help but let out an astonished "woooah."

"I know!" Annabeth practically squealed in return, she was bouncing excitedly from one foot to the other and virtually dragged Percy through the crowd. "We need to get closer" he heard her say before "c'mon Seaweed Brain!" Rolling his eyes at his girlfriend's obsession with ancient stone buildings he tried to keep up with her. The evening sunlight made her golden hair twinkle and he watched as she whipped her head around to face him and wink before sliding her infamous navy New York Yankees baseball cap out of her pocket.

"Annabeth no…" but a smile was tugging at the corners of his lips. She grinned at him before placing the cap on her head and disappeared out of sight. The only evidence he had that she was still around, were the disgruntled tourists who were pushed aside by some invisible force. He laughed quietly to himself and ran a hand through his hair. He decided to wait a while before running after her, to give her some time alone with her precious fountain. He wandered in and out of the souvenir shops surrounding the fountain and spent a while debating whether or not he should send a postcard to Grover or even Mr. D but his dyslexia was making it difficult to read the puns on the postcards. He spun the rack of postcards until he found one with a picture of the trevi fountain, he took it over to the counter and handed the man behind it, some European money that Annabeth had exchanged for their trip.

By the time he left the shop the rays of sun had melted away and stars were beginning to glimmer in their place. Percy scanned the outlines of those still at the fountain until he spotted her with her hat dangling loosely in the fingers of her right hand and the water reflecting on her hair making it appear silver. He walked up behind her and placed an arm around her shoulders, kissing her hair lightly, he handed her the postcard,

"For you wisegirl, so you can never forget the romantic moment you shared with the trevi fountain." She elbowed him lightly in the ribs,

"Thanks Percy, its lovely" she rested her head on his shoulders and added, "can you blame me though? It's beautiful…"

"I don't know," he said smiling, "the Statue of Liberty's got my vote, she's gorgeous"

Annabeth chuckled. "New York seems a long way from here."

Percy nodded. "We should make a wish, or something. Throw coins in the water, I've seen people doing it."

Annabeth beamed up at him "Okay Seaweed Brain, though we better not use Drachmas could you imagine the iris message it could create in a fountain this size?" Percy laughed and nodded tasking the spare change from his pocket, he handed her a coin.

They stood in silence for a few minutes listening to the water as it tumbled into the pool below. "Percy this week has been…amazing."

"Yeah, it has, its been awesome" he said softly and he gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze. He looked down at her a felt himself become mesmerized by those familiar grey eyes. After years of uncertainty and mystery it was indescribable to spend a blissful week with Annabeth where they were able to do what ever they pleased. Annabeth stretched up on her tiptoes and kissed his lips delicately before burying her head in his shoulder. He breathed in the sent of her hair and almost missed her mumble something that sounded very similar to "eye wuv yew" into his shirt. Percy froze. He opened and closed his moth several times but words seemed to have sprinted away from him. The moment stretched on, he wanted to reply but his brain didn't seem to working properly. He felt Annabeth stiffen. Did she really say what he thought she said? "I love you?" Because if she had that would be…well that would be…_amazing._ He tried to process the enormity of her words; Annabeth, Annabeth Chase, who'd fought monsters since she was a little girl, Annabeth who fought alongside him at every battle, every quest. Annabeth Chase who had held up the sky, the girl who when faced with a Titan had sacrificed herself to save Percy…she loved _him? _He felt her pull away and still he had made no reply; she didn't catch his eye as she began to slowly turn away from him.

"Annabeth! Annabeth wait!" he called after her. He felt a familiar tugging sensation in his gut, stronger than he'd ever felt it before, it pulled at his insides and he felt it surge throughout his body. Water from the trevi fountain was blasted into the air, it swirled around him and he could feel the strength of its power. "Annabeth!" he called again, louder this time in order to be heard above the gushing water " I LOVE YOU TOO!" She was laughing when she caught his eye, delirious, ecstatic laugher " OH MY GODS PERCY!" she yelled happily "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Percy grinned back at her, the water still rushing from the fountain, he wondered what the tourists would think of the crazy boy at girl surrounded by all the water of the trevi fountain…they'd probably put it down to a burst pipe. "DID YOU HEAR WHAT I SAID?" He bellowed

"YES PERCY! NOW STOP BEFORE SOMEONE NOTICES!" Percy laughed along with Annabeth and relaxed. The effect was instantaneous; the water zoomed back to its original position and Annabeth and Percy stood facing each other with about 5 meters of cobbled stone between them, both bone dry. It was Percy who closed the gap between them first, sweeping Annabeth into his arms and kissing her passionately. When they broke apart they stared at one another both with mirrored expressions of astonished bliss.

"So you love me do you?" Percy smirked

"Believe me, I'm as shocked as you are Seaweed Brain"

"You know, we are probably live on _Olympus TV_ right now…"

"Well thank Gods we weren't in Venice."

"Hi Dad! Hi Athena!" Percy shouted to the sky "WE LOOOVE EACH OTHER" Annabeth blushed and attempted to cover Percy's mouth with her hand. He took her hand an entwined his fingers with hers and the two of them threw their coins behind them, not worrying whether they landed in the fountain; they didn't wishes.

Up on Mount Olympus the Gods were cheering; Apollo already had planned to dedicate an anthology of selected haikus to the couple, Aphrodite was sobbing openly with joy. Poseidon and Athena faced each other, both smiling.

"She's a wise girl, your daughter" Poseidon said.

'Oh I know' Athena replied, pride evident in her stormy grey eyes "that's why I know Percy is the one for her." The Gods shook hands, both secretly marveling at how far they had come since the Trojan War.

Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson had only one Quest to face; the rest of their lives together.

**Thanks for reading :) x**

**(Any comments, good or bad are welcomed.)**


End file.
